


From the Ashes

by Zandrel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Post-Endgame, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrel/pseuds/Zandrel
Summary: Bucky is turned to ash after the snap and resurrected five years later by the remaining Avengers. What has happened in the five years since he's been gone?





	From the Ashes

**From the Ashes**

 

“Bucky!” you scream out into the fading battlefield.

All around you, people turn to dust and are caught in the breeze, their ashes being taken by the wind.

You start to run, Steve’s location on your Avengers issued watch, fitted by Tony to see all of the team at any given moment when in uniform.

“Steve? Steve! Where is he? Where’s Bucky?”

You find Steve kneeling on the ground, the other Avengers looking forlorn around him.

“No! No, no. Steve. Tell me it isn’t him, tell me this isn’t happening.”

Natasha tries to hold your arm but you collapse on the ground next to Captain America anyway. He looks like he’s in pain, that every fibre of his being is oozing the evidence of their collective failure.

“Where’s… where’s Sam? And Wanda and Vision? God tell me we haven’t lost them too,” your voice is now a hopeless whisper.

The deafening silence is enough as you get yourself up, one hand clutching your stomach and vomit into the bushes.

 

**5 YEARS LATER**

_After the Battle of Earth_  
  


There’s a loud knock at your door. You put down the tea towel you’re drying your hands on and walk towards it. You swing it open, a large male figure obscuring the sun trying to leak through the doorway.

“Bucky?” you gasp.

With tears in your eyes, you swing your arms around his neck.

“Oh my god, they did it. You’re here, you’re _alive_.”

His breath is uneven as he wraps his arms around you and buries his face against your neck.

“I’m here Y/N, I’m back. I wanted to see you sooner but…”

You cut him off with a laugh, there wasn’t exactly time between being resurrected and fighting in the final battle against Thanos.

“Mummy?” a small voice rings out. Bucky freezes and lets you go.

You back track your steps, coming down to the little girls level.

“Clara honey, mummy’s friend has just got here. Why don’t you go to your room for a little bit then I’ll call you out later, ok?”

She nods, her little fingers clutching her favourite teddy to her chest. You smile down at her, smoothing your hand across her forehead to get the stray hairs away from her eyes.

Clara runs off down the small hallway to her room.

“Y/N… I’m sorry. I didn’t think. Of course you’ve found someone, god I mean it’s been five years…”

“I think you should come in Bucky,” you say, eyes downcast to the ground.

He brings himself through the door, closing it quietly behind him. The sound still hangs loudly in the air. He follows you into the kitchen and you gesture for him to sit on a stool at the breakfast bar. You grab two glasses and fill them each with water and take one, very long drink.

“She’s nearly five.”

Bucky’s eyes dart up to find yours. You have tears rolling down your cheeks.

“She’s nearly five because she’s yours.”

Bucky jumps up, the seat screeching on the wooden floors. He comes around the counter to you and cups the back of your arms, his gaze searching.

“She’s mine?”

“Yes,” you nod. “There is no one else Bucky, there hasn’t been in the five years you’ve been gone. I was pregnant before that day, only a month along but pregnant with our baby. Then Thanos happened and she was all I had. I called her Clara because her name means ‘bright’, she’s been my shining light when all the other ones went out.”

Bucky is about to open his mouth, tears glistening in his own eyes when a little voice speaks from behind him.

“You’re the man from the pictures,” Clara announces. “Does that mean you’re my daddy?”

You suck in a breath and watch as Bucky leans down to sit in front of your little girl.

“My names Bucky,” he says extending his hand. Clara extends hers shyly, and giggles furiously when Bucky places a kiss on the back of it instead of shaking it.

“My names Clara,” she announces back. “Mummy, is this daddy?”

You nod, picking the little girl up in your arms.

“Yes this is your daddy, sweet girl. Remember how I told you he had to go away for a long time when you were still inside my tummy?” Clara nods along, her eyes not leaving Bucky. “Well he’s back now and he’s very excited to meet you.”

“Can you ask him if he wants to see my toys mummy?” she asks, her mouth covered by her teddy again.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself sweetheart?”

You put Clara down and she stands in front of Bucky, her little head all the way back to look up at him.

“Excuse me, would you like to come see my toys?” she says and stretches out her hand.

Bucky takes her little hand in his, “sure thing Clara, let’s go see them.”

You lean on the counter and smile, watching them walk hand in hand to Clara’s room. The sounds of play time ring out, Clara naming all the dolls and Bucky repeating them back wrong. You hear her laugh everytime and call him silly for not remembering and you’re happy he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> It's been a very VERY long time since I have posted on here.  
> I've just had some inspiration to start writing again after finding the old password to the email address attached to this account and I saw that my old little ficlets were still getting hits.  
> This is a bit of fluff I thought up after watching Endgame.  
> Please let me know what you think xx


End file.
